


show me devotion (and take me all the way)

by ahatfullofoctarine (orphan_account)



Series: January Fluffabet Drabble Challenge [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, F/F, One Shot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 02:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ahatfullofoctarine
Summary: Asami gets Korra a birthday present.





	show me devotion (and take me all the way)

**Author's Note:**

> needed these beautiful bi women in my life and i couldn't wait till femslash feb lol

Just as acutely as the Avatar had a keen nose for rooting out injustice, Korra also had a knack for finding birthday presents ahead of their due date.  What she didn’t have a knack for, was pretending she _hadn’t_ found them. Asami found it amusing the first three years they started dating -- and then on the fourth she promptly made Bolin swear not to show that woman the hidden tools of the mover trade. Not necessarily because Bolin was a good teacher, but because Korra's tenacity really cut down the time it took for her to master a new skill. Bolin, for the pains it inflicted upon himself to teach Korra how to Oversell a lie, got court-side tickets to whatever pro-bending match he wanted, including championships.   

Knowing she couldn’t find a decent enough window away from Korra to get a present without arousing suspicion, Asami decided on a different tactic.

Judging by Korra’s increasing restlessness in the weeks leading up to her birthday, it had worked. 

_Perhaps a little too well._

Korra had gotten bored of trying to hunt down her would-be present and had taken to trying to teach herself how to drive one of Future Industries' delivery trucks. She totaled two. The other five, prior to Asami gently steering her to a new gauntlet Asami had given up working on, had succumbed to engine failure. In the wake of Kuvira, clutch slipping had become Korra's substitute nemesis.

 _And the source of inspiration for this year's present, apparently,_ Asami thought, smirking.

Beneath her blindfolds, Korra fidgeted, blowing into her collar.

“Babe, just admit you forgot and we can go watch the Fire Ferrets tear the Wolf Bats a new one.”

A few feet away, Asami tugged off the tarp that had been covering the prototype she'd been working on right under Korra's nose.

"I never forget, and I _didn't_ , so how about you admit that _you_ didn't look hard enough," she said, rolling her eyes. "You can open your-"

"Finally!"

Korra tore off the blindfolds - only for the spark of excitement in her eyes to die when she registered the gift. 

Asami held in a laugh. It wasn't her intent to come across as vindictive, but she'd be lying if it didn't make up for the three years of hard work gone down the drain simply because her girlfriend had about as much impulse control as kid in a candy store. She went over to Korra and hugged her, pressing a kiss into her cheek.

"Happy Birthday babe," said Asami.

Try as Korra might, there was no disguising the rapid descent of her enthusiasm in the unnatural shrillness of her tone. The fruit of Bolin's masterclass, no doubt. 

"A...car! I...love...cars. Oh boy I can't wait to drive this all around Yue Bay. With my...girlfriend! Who I also love."

"I can tell." Asami replied, all but frog marching the Avatar over to the driver's side door. "Come on, you can drive us to dinner."

"You mean drive one quarter of the way there before I have to metalbe-what the..." Korra peered into the car, bemused.  "Why do the gears look funny? And why are there only two pedals?"

" _Gear._ " Asami corrected. "It's a prototype.  And there's only two pedals, because it only needs two."

Korra eyed her suspiciously. "Which one's the clutch?"

Asami giggled. "Neither of them are. I started out by using a hydraulic-" 

The driver's side door was opened and slammed shut, the engine rumbling to life shortly afterward. 

"Well that answers _that_ question," Asami laughed. 

Korra rolled down the window and poked her head out, now grinning.

"Crash course?"

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt from this [January A-Z list](http://aithilin.tumblr.com/post/181217336934/new-year-new-fluffabet):
> 
> "Excitement"


End file.
